Betting On Love
by Seraphic Mayumi-Chan
Summary: Elsword Sieghart is at the top of the school, famous for being a flirty, irresistible player. When he is dared to ask out the unpopular Eve Yoshida and date her for one month, he accepts the bet. When shy Eve agrees to go out with him, it's only because she wants to prove herself to the school. Will the two survive the month? [ElsxEve, other future pairings!]


○**The**○_Playboy_○And○_**The**_○_Nerd_○

**Disclaimer: KOG owns Elsword, I own my OC, and Kat-chan owns hers.**

**Summary: Elsword Sieghart is at the top of the school, famous for being a flirty, irresistible player. When he is dared to ask out the unpopular Eve Yoshida and date her for one month, he accepts the bet. When shy Eve agrees to go out with him, it's only because she wants to prove herself to the school. With a huge difference in their social title, no one believes that they will ever fall in love. Fate can do crazy things sometimes because everyone might be wrong... Maybe they do belong together... **

**Credit: RubyCrusade-san for being my beta reader! Arigatou again Ruby! And the image for the story was taken from bwrose of Deviantart, plus a bit of editing on my side.**

**Rating: Rated T for language.**

**Eve Yoshida~15~Code Empress**

**Elsword Sieghart~16~Rune slayer**

**Aisha Hayashi~17~Void Princess**

**Chung Seiker~16~Tactical Trooper**

**Rena Harada~17~Night Watcher**

**Ara Haan~17~Sakra Devanam**

**Raven Nakamura~17~Blade Master**

**Mayumi Shirahime~15~Time Illusionist**

**Kat Neko~15~Lethal Blade**

**[Note: The classes are mainly just for their hair since everyone will be wearing school uniforms, oh and their height. There won't be any battling in this fanfic. c:]**

_Mayumi/Chizu's Extra-Before-The-Story-Notes:_

_I've been trying to write this story for about two months now, but I've been too lazy to actually write more than a hundred words. I don't expect a lot of reviews for this cliche story to be honest. xD Kat helped me with choosing the ages for the story. And... I know what some of you are thinking. The image for the story is of an Electra even though Eve is empress? Yeah well I had trouble finding a picture of a Code Empress that I actually liked. Some of you are also wondering why I added my OC, and Kat's OC for this story, right? owo I felt like it. That's all. I also felt like making this story 3rd person. Oh yeah, I timeskip a lot. Anyways, enjoy~. Oh, and I might as well say this in bold..._

**I'm not accepting other OCs.**

* * *

**Day One**

* * *

Eve Yoshida walked quietly down the hallway while staring at the ground, hoping to not attract attention. Unfortunately, like always, people noticed her and felt the urge to tease her. Eve gasped loudly as she was rammed against the lockers. The two beautiful, carefully done buns of silver, on the side of her head loosened and fell down her shoulders.

"So, Yoshida. Got my homework ready?" The male asked and Eve nodded. He watched as she pulled out her binder and fumbled to get out his homework.

"H-here..." She whispered, holding out a neatly done sheet of paper. After years of doing the same thing, Eve had learned to use the male's handwriting while doing his homework. With her talent, the forgery looked like the real thing.

"Good job nerd." He snatched the paper away, folded it up and tucked it into his back jean pocket. With that done, the male walked away while whistling, and any students that were watching the scene quickly looked away and resumed what they were doing before. Eve bit her lip and massaged her back shoulder.

Now, Eve never did anything wrong to her schoolmates. In Elementary school, she was the nice girl that bought a pack of sixty-four Crayola crayons, instead of just twenty four, to share with her class. In Middle School, Eve joined the robotics club and sent them to the championships. Up until high school, Eve was the smart girl, who wasn't pretty, but wasn't ugly either. As she entered high school though, most of the students were divided based on their looks. Eve's beautiful silver locks were qualified as ugly and she was sent to the bottom of the popularity table.

Eve entered class moments before the bell rang. She sat in her seat which was placed in the back of class.

The male in front of her ran his fingers through his hair and winked at the girls who were staring at him. Immediately, all of them swooned.

Elsword Sieghart, top of the school, known to be smart, cute, and athletic. He has dated at least twenty five percent of the school's population of girls, and none of his relationships last longer than a week. He took interest in Eve right away, but once he learned that she was one of the unpopulars, he ignored her.

While Eve was normally shy to strangers, there was something about Elsword that downright pissed her off. Maybe it was his know-it-all attitude or the way he always smirks, but Eve hated him and became a whole different person around him.

"Ok class, in the next week we will be doing a partner project. The objective of this project will be to learn about your partner's life outside of school." The teacher started to pass out out papers.

Nearly all the girls in class rushed up to Elsword's desk, all of them with the same question in mind.

Eve scooted her desk back, feeling slightly claustrophobic.

'Honestly, what do they see in a player like him?' Eve thought to herself while casting a sideways glance outside the window.

* * *

_**~At lunch~**_

* * *

**Quick note:**

**In Japan you call someone by their last names if you're not close to them. And you call them by their first names if you're in a relationship with them, or if you're close to them. Just saying so that people won't get confused.**

"Seriously?" Elsword laughed.

"Yeah, seriously. I hear Kat's single now after she broke up with a jerk who was cheating on her. So now you actually have a chance Sieghart."

"Oh? You're on a first name basis with her?" A raven haired male asked dispassionately, not really caring.

Raven Nakamura, third most popular due to his "cool and sexy" appearance and personality. He's Elsword's childhood friend. Raven doesn't seem to care about girls. "They're all the same anyways." He would say whenever he was asked why.

"Of course man! I'm on a first name basis with any girl." The male from before winked, earning a few whistles from the jocks around him.

"Even Yoshida-san?" If anyone else were to ask that question, it may have been thought that the person was trying to start up an argument, but through Chung's voice it was just an innocent question.

Chung Seiker, acts like a boy Lolita, and is the Prince of Hamel, spelling 'Royalty' with a capital 'R'. Chung was recently admitted into the school a month ago, and he became the second most popular within a day. Though he sits out on any athletic activities, he has a strong artistic and theatrical talent.

"Hell no. Yoshida is the biggest freak in our whole city; a guy would have to be crazy to go out with her." Elsword spoke up for the male in a lazy tone while closing his eyes.

At the table, all of the males except for the popular trio instantly had the same idea.

"A guy would have to be crazy... Huh?"

"Sieghart, you would never back down from a bet, would you?"

The subject changed abruptly, leaving Elsword confused. "No...?"

"Good, because we dare you to..." Elsword, being the smart guy he is, knew exactly what his friends were going to say. "Date Yoshida. One month, no backing out."

"And what do I get from doing this?" Elsword groaned.

"We'll hook you up with Rena. Or Kat. It's your choice." The males shrugged, not caring about the reward since they knew that Elsword wouldn't last.

"Hmm? Harada? Or Neko? Seems good enough." Elsword was like Raven in thinking that girls were all the same. Except while Raven thought that they were all boring and useless, Elsword thought that they were all entertaining and easy to manipulate.

"So you accept?"

"You betcha." And with that, the dare was sealed.

* * *

_**~At the same time~**_

* * *

Eve sneezed for the fourth time during lunch. "Ugh..."

"You know what they say Eve-chan, when you sneeze, someone's talking about you." Aisha bit into her sandwich and instantly smiled. "Oishi!"

Aisha Hayashi, pretty and nice, but with a mysterious aura. She could've been popular, but she went down the wrong road. She's an upper classman, but doesn't act like it. One of Eve's only friends and some people say that she has a split personality.

"Tch. They're probably bad mouthing me again." Eve said disdainfully.

"It can't be helped." Aisha sighed and finished her sandwich.

"Eve-san! Aisha-san!" Ara called before tripping on her on foot and spilling her bento all over Eve. "Gomennasai!" Ara pulled out a napkin and tried to clean off the bits of rice that was stuck in Eve's hair.

Ara Haan, if there's one word to describe her it would be "clumsy". She's part of the popular girls, but goes out to meet her unpopular friends once in a while. Her only relationship lasted three days before the male got annoyed at her for spilling coke on his phone. That changed her ranking from five to thirty three on the 'Girls I would date' scale.

"Don't worry about it Ara-san." Eve stood up and trudged over to the restroom.

Once inside the girl's restroom, Eve leaned against a wall and let out a loud sigh. She faced the mirror and began plucking out the bits of rice, one by one. Even though other methods were faster, Eve wanted to waste time.

When she finally left the room, Elsword was waiting outside while seemingly glaring at a clock. When he heard Eve's footsteps he stared at her. "Finally. Geez, are you on your period or something? You took so long in there."

"Disgusting perverted stalker pig." She muttered petulantly before walking past him. Elsword grabbed Eve's arm and in one swift motion, he spun her around so that she was facing him.

"What did you just call me?" He hissed angrily, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"Can the pig not hear?" Eve sneered.

Elsword looked exasperated, he wasn't in the mood to fight, he just came here to ask her out and get it over with. "Maybe. Look Yoshida, I was wondering if you wanted to-"

"Hell no." Eve stubbornly replied.

"If you wanted to go out with me." Elsword finished, acting like she didn't straight out reject him.

"E-eh?!" Eve quickly returned to her timid self.

"You heard me." Elsword plainly said, slightly annoyed.

"Why me?" Eve asked.

'Why can't she just agree to go out with me? All the other girls would. God, how irritating.' Elsword thought. "Because, you're cute." Elsword had to hold back his laughter as he said that.

"I hate males that only fall for a woman due to their appearances." Eve turned around and started to walk away.

Elsword groaned, hating the fact that he didn't have the last word. "What a pain..."

* * *

"Nuh uh. He didn't." Aisha leaned on her elbows, engrossed in Eve's story.

"He did." Eve confirmed.

"Still... Sieghart-kun? That seems so unlike him." Aisha secretly had a childhood crush on Elsword. Though she pushed away all of her feelings for him once he became a player.

"Of course he would ask Eve-san out. I mean she's so cute!" Ara smiled warmly. Eve flinched but shook her head.

"Lucky..." Aisha whispered unconsciously while smiling softly.

"Did you say something Aisha-san?" Ara asked.

Aisha waved her hands in front of her frantically, "W-what, no. You're hearing things."

Ara may be clumsy, but she wasn't stupid. She stared suspiciously at Aisha but then shook her head. "If you say so~."

Eve darted her glance between Aisha and Ara. "I'll start heading to my next class then..." She whispered, while quietly walking away.

"Aisha, do you still like Sieghart?" Ara called after her, not bothering to add Japanese honorifics.

Just then, the lunch bell rung and Aisha decided to run away.

* * *

_**~During gym~**_

* * *

"Ok class, I want you to pair up in groups of two for the next exercise." The coach yelled and blew his whistle for no apparent reason.

"Raven-kun, can we pair up?" Chung asked Raven, purposly leaving Elsword with no partner.

"Yeah." Raven replied.

Elsword rolled his eyes and searched the class for someone to pair up with. "Oh. Found one." He walked up to Aisha and tapped her on the shoulder. "You, me, pair up?" He flashed his to-die-for smile.

"In your dreams Sieghart-kun." Aisha snorted, though she didn't have a partner either since Eve and Ara weren't in her gym class.

"Oh come on Hayashi, what did I ever do to you?" Elsword knew exactly what he did to her.

"Don't. Just shut up, okay?" Aisha sighed.

"I'm not in the mood for the shit. Partners, just this once?"

"Hmph. Fine." Aisha gave in. Aisha wasn't 'in the mood for this 'shit' either. She was more or less thinking about what Ara said.

On the other side of the gym, Chung and Raven were watching the two. "Raven-kun... Doesn't she remind you of someone?"

Raven grunted and decided not to answer. Chung closed his eyes halfway, worried that both of his friends didn't find a true lover yet.

"Okay! Everyone's got a partner? Five laps around the track under fifteen minutes." The coach once again blew his whistle.

"Don't slow me down shorty." Elsword called over his shoulder to Aisha, who was already falling behind.

"Who are you calling shorty?" Aisha muttered quietly, not feeling the need to waste any energy talking.

Elsword slowed down a bit. "So tell me about Yoshida."

"Why do you want to know about her?" Aisha blurted out.

"Just because. Why do you care?" Elsword raised an eyebrow.

Aisha looked away, and blushed. "She likes robots." Aisha tried changing the subject.

"No duuuuuh." Elsword rolled his eyes.

"If you're going to be sarcastic, I won't help you." Aisha snapped as she sprinted past Elsword.

"God, I'm sorry." He resisted the urge to roll his eyes once again.

"Well... Eve-chan has no siblings. She lives in a mansion." Aisha tried to only give him the vague details.

"So what I'm hearing is that she's a spoiled rich kid?" Elsword grinned, holding back his laughter.

"Shut up!" Aisha hissed vehmently.

"Well thanks for not slowing me down shorty." Elsword said as he sprinted past the finish line.

"Eleven minutes. Good job Sieghart!" The coach patted Elsword on the back. "You too Hayashi." He added, just to be polite. Aisha nodded.

'...What is this feeling? I couldn't possibly like him again... He broke my heart!' Aisha chewed on her lower lip and then shook her head. "PLAYBOY. JERK. IDIOT. BAKAAAA!" She yelled out loud on accident. Heads turned her way, whispering about what an idiot she must be. Elsword just looked amused.

"What an idiot." Elsword chuckled.

* * *

_**~After school~**_

* * *

"Tell me something..." Eve growled, gripping her bag tightly. "Why are you following me home...?"

Elsword trailed behind Eve, who was getting more irritated by the minute. Once school had ended, Elsword had a hard time following Eve who kept on darting through alleyways with a feeling that someone was following her. When she finally saw that it was Elsword, she had a sudden urge to run away. 'He's just as bad as a stalker… maybe even worst.' She thought.

"Oh. My house is in this direction also." Any fangirl of Elsword's would know that he lied. Though he was popular, Elsword lived in a normal house with his older sister. The regular estates were located on the opposite side of the rich estate area where Eve lived.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah." Elsword pulled his IPhone out of his back pocket where he felt it vibrate. "Moshi moshi?"

"Elsword-kun! Where are you? We were supposed to meet up after school, remember?" Chung questioned.

"Oh. My bad Chung, tell the guys that I can't make it today." Elsword mentally slapped his forehead.

Chungs voice was muffled as he was probably relaying Elsword's message to the others. "Are you with Yoshida-san?" Chung whispered.

Elsword chuckled. "Yeah. How did you know?"

Chung went quiet on the other end.

"Chung?"

"I just had a feeling that you were with her. I have to go now, ja!" The other end once again went silent as Chung hanged up.

Elsword powered off his phone and tucked it back into his pocket; he was surprised to see that Eve was still there. Truth be told, he thought that she would ditch him at the first chance she got. Seeing his confusion, Eve decided to clear things up.

"The rich estate area can be very confusing at times you know. Sometimes I even get lost in here. I really don't feel like dying to the hands of your fangirls if they find out that I ditched you here." Eve stated, in a tsundere way.

The scarlet haired male held back his laughter as he stepped next to Eve. "So what now?" He asked curiously.

Eve pulled out a map from her bag, and this time Elsword couldn't hold back his laughter.

"Who carries around a map anymore?!" He fell to the floor, completely losing his cool complex.

Eve blinked innocently. "Eh?" She repeated his words in her head again before kicking him in the shin. "In case tourists get lost! I'm trying to be a kind person!"

"Riiiight. Because tourists would be where the rich people are. And why did you do that?! It hurts, damn it."

"That was the point." Eve said.

"Ouch. How cruel." Elsword frowned.

The corners of Eve's mouth lifted up, ever so slightly. Elsword blinked and then shook his head, remembering the reason why he ever followed this nerd.

"Hey Yoshida. I want to ask you again." He stood up and looked her straight in the eye. "Will you go out with me?"

Eve wanted to say no more than anything, but she had a last minute thought. 'What if... I use Sieghart-kun...' Eve felt guilty, and almost wanted to go against her idea. 'One week! If it doesn't work out... Then I'll dump him!' She thought confidently.

"Yes, I will." Eve smiled, although in the inside she wanted to slap something.

Elsword groaned to himself.

"One month of pain... Starting now."

* * *

_Mayumi/Chizu's After-story-words:_

_QQ I hope that it wasn't too bad... I used the words 'Elsword' and 'Eve' way too much. And my ending sucked... Anyways, I'm thinking that I'll update 'Hunt Or Be Hunted' next. Rena and the others will be introduced next chapter, along with a few Epic NPC's._

**Japanese clarifications: (In case some of you didn't know.)**

**"Moshi moshi?"**

_'Moshi moshi' literally means 'hello' over the phone in Japanese._

**"I have to go now, ja!"**

_'Ja' or 'ja ne' is like saying 'bye' or 'see ya'._

**"Oishi!"**

_It means delicious in Japanese._

**"Gomennasai!"**

_'Gomennasai means sorry in a formal way._

**"BAKAAAA!"**

_Idiot; Stupid; fool, in Japanese._

* * *

_That's all for now, thank you for supporting me! *bows* Oh, and I'm opening a new poll to decide the other two pairings! Please check that out when you have time._


End file.
